Reconciliation
by nerdyblackhottie
Summary: Since when did she get scared? The impending confrontation that awaits her makes her grow hot with terror. She is only just getting used to the new life she has built for herself. One-shot. AU.


**Reconciliation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter but y'know if I did I'd be co-owners with my girl Tori and it would just be one big Killunary fic.

* * *

By _nerdyblackhottie_

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is my first ever Killunary (Killua x Canary)/ Hunter x Hunter fic/ one-shot and I'm MAD excited about how it'll be received. Shout out to bae a.k.a my new friend Tori (friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan) who inspired and motivated me to write this fic. Without her it would not be possible. She also writes amazing Killunary fics and a lot of it so GO CHECK IT OUT OR ELSE.**

 **Okay so the story is inspired by the AO3 fic Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole and her OC Kai!. You don't necessarily need to read that fic to understand this one but if you want to go right ahead. This fic is entirely AU, one where certain characters are alive. It will most definitely be a part of a series of one-shots, not in chronological order, SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!**

* * *

Canary doesn't want to believe it is him when she first spots the white haired man that warm spring afternoon in the crowded café. She had been waiting for her order of green tea, something the expectant mother has grown to love, when she makes eye contact with him.

 _Those intense blue eyes that know her so well._

She isn't as shocked as she should be, granted ever since she got pregnant, nothing really shocked her anymore. But she is nervous. Her first thought is to run. The ex-butler in her already secured a perfect escape route. But the level-headed 21 year old journalist that she has become makes her stay put.

It's strange really, seeing him again after all these months. He is still the same tall, muscular assassin she has always loved. She can tell he isn't out on a mission by his casual attire, which includes a simple black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. However, the look in his eyes tells her he isn't exactly here for small talk.

He is pissed.

She feels her hands begin to grip the counter she has leaned herself on as she watches the assassin make his way towards her through the crowd, his gaze never once leaving hers.

 _Since when did she get scared?_

She can't help the feeling, it just popped up. The impending confrontation that awaits her makes her grow hot with terror. She doesn't want to do it here, _now._ She is only just getting used to the new life she has built for herself in the sprawling metropolis of Yorknew. For once in her life things feel possible; she is finally in control of her own life.

 _No more rules._

 _No more uniform._

 _No more threats of death._

 _Just freedom._

"Canary," says an all too familiar voice, bringing her back to reality. She looks up at his large looming frame, overwhelmed by his closeness and by how good he smells. Her breath catches in her throat as she has flashbacks to some passionate, intimate moments they shared.

Her grip on the table increases by a tenfold.

"Or should I say, Canaria Furukawa," he continues, toying with the lanyard around her neck that holds her work ID. The malice in his voice is very hard to ignore.

She swallows hard, clutching her protruding belly.

Fear has seemingly taken away her ability to talk. She wants so desperately to tell him she is sorry. That she never meant to hurt him. That this was never meant to happen. That she didn't plan this. That her life was in danger; _is in danger._

His eyes speak more than his words. The pain, the hurt, the anger. It screams at her and she feels tears prick her eyes. "Killua, I…" she begins.

"How long has it been?" he says ignoring her efforts at an apology. "You know, since you abandoned us? Abandoned me?"

"Killua, please just let me explain- "

"2 months, 3 months maybe? If your stomach's any indication I'd say 7?" he stares down at her belly for a while before returning his glare at her.

The tears in her eyes are now blurring her vision and she can barely see his face. She can't cry, not like this, in public, in front of all these people. She'd much rather have the ground consume her right there and then. To just cease existing.

"Medium green tea for Canaria!" the barista bellows making Canary rub the tears from her eyes before they can even fall.

The assassin grabs her drink before she can move to get it.

"Here," he says placing the drink in her hands, his manner slightly warmer.

"Thank you," she responds her voice, barely a whisper.

"Let's sit down and have a proper conversation," he demands and of course she complies. Killua isn't exactly the type of person who takes kindly to be disobeyed and since she isn't exactly in his good books she doesn't want to cause any trouble.

She follows him to a booth in the back of the café and takes a seat directly opposite to him. He sits in a rather casual manner, his arms resting on the back of his seat, his eyes still cold and focused on her. She is nervous again, keeping her gaze solely on the cup of tea. Her hands wrap themselves around the cup and she shudders at its warmth.

"How'd you find out?" she finds herself saying. She immediately regrets speaking as soon as the words come out of her mouth.

"Where you were or that you were pregnant?" he responds.

"Both," she says finally deciding it is safe to take a sip of her tea.

"Leorio, although it took a little bit of persuading," he says cocking an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt him," Canary finds herself becoming frantic. After all, he is one of the people who had helped her set up her new life.

The assassin smashes his fists into the table making her and the people in a neighbouring booth jump, almost spilling her tea in the process. "I think the fucking question here is why did you drag my friend into your little scheme."

Canary closes her eyes. She can sense that unpleasant feeling of tears hurting her eyes coming on again. She takes a deep breath and speaks. "I didn't ask for his help, he offered. And it wasn't a scheme, I had no other choice."

This doesn't seem to make him any less furious and he pounds his fists into the table yet again making her shake. "I don't fucking believe you!" he bellows at her.

The tears come this time around and she does nothing to stop it, letting them run down her cheek and onto her dress. A silent waterfall of her sorrow.

"Canary, please stop," his voice has an unusual urgency to it now. The unmistakeable look of empathy crosses his face. But it is only momentarily. Fleeting even.

"They threatened me," she mumbles, her voice barely audible. "They threatened to kill me and our baby, Killua."

She notices, even through her tears, that he twitches at the mention of their unborn child.

"Who did?" he says calmly, his jaw clenched.

Her crying subsides and she rubs her eyes vigorously. "You won't believe me anyway," she says calmly shaking her head.

He shrugs and looks away for a moment. "I really did love you Canary," he says making her heart drop. "I still do. Even now as I sit here desperately trying not to."

She looks down at her the round mass in front of her. She would cry again if she had anymore tears.

"I thought it would be easy. Coming here and confronting you," he continues gazing at her. It is gentler than before. One she is familiar with. One that warms her soul.

"I guess I was wrong. Because the moment I saw you again, I think…" he pauses for a second, lips parted. "I fell in love all over again."

She swallows the lump in her throat. "It's a boy," she says simply hoping he will care.

He's silent, his gaze steady and focused only on her.

"I want to call him Kai," she continues carefully, her voice shaking with fear.

The corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly that she thinks he might smile. But he doesn't.

She takes a deep breath and decides to proceed. "He is the reason I was, _I am_ in danger, Killua-sama."

"Killua-sama?" he questions rather smugly. "I thought we were past the formalities?"

She shrugs absent-mindedly rubbing her belly. "It's more appropriate. To our current situation."

He lets out a laugh which seems strange, given the mood. "You mean the situation where I get you pregnant and you disappear from my life?"

She feels herself get slightly irritated now. "Maybe if you would give me a moment to explain myself, you would understand better."

He leans back and runs his hands through his impressive white hair. "Fine," he declares.

She clears her throat. "Your family, Killua," she begins getting straight to the point. "They want me dead because they found out about us. About what..." she pauses biting her lip. "About what we have."

He nods, prompting her to continue.

"They forced me to quit my duties as an apprentice butler, which I complied with. I thought that would be enough for them. I planned to get in contact with you after that, but they found out. They…" she pauses taking a shaky, yet deep breath. "They discovered my pregnancy. Your mother did actually."

Canary can swear she hears him call her bitch under his breath but she isn't sure.

"Initially she threated to make me have an abortion but your dad, he was able to persuade her otherwise. So they gave me an ultimatum. 'Leave Kukuroo Mountain, leave Padokea, go far away and never look back. Don't dare look for Killua. Or else you are a dead woman.' Those were your mothers' words." Canary let's out a small sarcastic laugh. "She even put out a hit on me. So if I dare disobey her orders, she'll find out and end me."

The assassin is silent. He doesn't dare look at the dark skinned beauty before him, with her long braids and curvy body. Her grey eyes focused on him. His jaw is clenched once again.

"And that's why," she starts again. "That's why I had to abandon you, the only person I've ever loved and the only family I've ever known. Lucky for me I met Leorio and Kurapika and they helped me assume a new identity and blend into this city."

She lets out a huge sigh, pushing her head slightly back to stare at the ceiling. It feels somewhat of a relief to be able to tell him. But she knows her relief is much too premature.

"I never asked for any of this Killua. I never asked to be tortured so. I always thought that if I just kept my head down and did as I was told I'd be happy," she continues. "But then you made me fall for you. A deep, passionate kind of love, but forbidden all the same."

"So here we are," he finally says startling her a bit. She had gotten so used to her own voice she'd forgotten about his. "Trapped."

She shakes her head sadly too aware of their reality.

"Canary," he is finally saying her name with all the love he feels for her.

"Huh?" she questions.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our child. Not now, not ever," he responds sliding out of his seat.

She looks up with him inquisitively as he extends his hand towards her.

"But how?" she stresses confused by his change in temperament.

"Alluka," he says simply.

She ponders for a moment, staring at his strong, veiny arm and hands much bigger than hers. This is Killua. The man she loves and who loves her more than words can describe. Here in the flesh. Here to save her.

She reaches out and puts her delicate hand in his allowing him to pull her out of the booth. "Okay."


End file.
